Abóboras
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Hinata prepara algumas lanternas de abóboras para decorar o Complexo Hyuuga durante o Halloween deste ano e, enquanto isso, recorda-se de sua infância e de uma noite fatídica do dia anterior ao seu aniversário de 5 anos. NejiHina


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto.

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Fiz essa fic versão Halloween para um concurso da comunidade do orkut Neji e Hinata. Espero que gostem! ^^~

Era uma noite escura e fria. – Narração.

"O que _diabos_ aconteceu por aqui?!" – Pensamento.

Hinata – Eu... é... – Fala.

_Nos conhecemos no meu aniversário de quatro anos._ – Flashback.

**-----x-----**

**Abóboras**

Konoha estava em rebuliço, todos se preparavam para a grande noite, a festa que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Por todos os lados fantasias, morcegos, teias de aranha – com a ajuda do clã Aburame, certamente – , enfim toda a vila estava se preparando e tornando-se o mais sombria possível.

E é claro que fui convencida de que o Complexo também deveria ser decorado. Tão ou mais sombrio que todos os outros edifícios somados.

"Como fui cair nessa..?"

A noite se prolonga e a família Hyuuga já descansa. Sim, somos uma única família novamente. Foi o último – e único – presente que recebi de meu pai antes de seu falecimento.

O silêncio se perpetua ao meu redor. "Nunca imaginei que o silêncio profundo e absoluto pudesse ser tão aterrador." O único som que se fazia ouvir era o de minha faca cortando. Seria uma imagem mais macabra se meu alvo não fosse uma abóbora.

Sim. Abóbora. Na verdade, abóboras, no plural. Enquanto o resto de minha família descansa, eu corto abóboras. Crio verdadeiras faces grotescas e macabras em inofensivas abóboras.

"Tenho que aprender a dizer não de vez em quando..."

E, quando eu finalmente me entreguei à solitária arte de criar monstros de abóboras, a porta se abriu atrás de mim de maneira abrupta. Sem conseguir evitar prendo o ar em meus pulmões e me viro, ainda segurando a faca – e agora vejo que este foi meu erro – , para encarar a pessoa que veio ao meu encontro.

Olhos, brancos como a neve, esbugalhados, a boca semi-aberta, as mãos levantadas. E então... Um grito – exageradamente agudo – cortou o ar.

Por um momento fiquei sem reação, mas logo deixei a faca na mesa e envolvi a criança em um abraço apertado.

Hinata – Está tudo bem... Acalme-se querida, está tudo bem. Sou apenas eu...

Minha caçula tremia em meus braços, suas lágrimas molhavam a frente de meu quimono e seus soluços a impediam de falar. Abracei-a fortemente, pegando-a em meu colo e comecei a cantar sua música favorita.

Aos poucos Hikaru se acalmou e foi capaz de falar.

Hikaru – Mamãe... você me assustou! O que está fazendo?

Dou um beijo em sua bochecha enquanto a coloco ao meu lado e volto a pegar a faca. Ainda faltam muitas abóboras.

Hinata – Estou ajudando o seu pai a decorar a casa para a festa de amanhã. O que acha? Estão assustadoras o suficientes?

Um tremor percorre o corpo de minha filha e eu dou um sorriso. "Tão corajosa quanto eu era quando tinha 5 anos..."

Hikaru – Muito. Por que elas tem que ser feias assim?

Não consigo evitar uma careta.

Hinata – Ao menos ele ficará satisfeito com elas.

Sorrio para a pequena e, enquanto corto minha sexta vítima, observo-a.

Hinata – Não acha que está tarde para você estar fora da cama?

Novo tremor percorre o corpo da criança ao meu lado. "Tanto medo assim..?"

Hikaru – É que... Eu... levantei para pegar um copo d'água.

Hinata – Hmmm... E Yuki? Ele está dormindo?

Yuki e Hikaru são meus, ou melhor, nossos filhos. Os dois são muito unidos, tanto que Yuki sempre cuida de sua irmãzinha. Ele é muito carinhoso e é a cara de seu pai, assim como Hikaru se parece comigo. Ao menos é isso que todos falam.

Hikaru – Não sei. Ele é mau!

Hinata – Como assim mau, querida?

Lágrimas surgem novamente nos olhos de minha caçula, mas ela não pede que eu a abrace. Ela é uma garota forte.

Hikaru – Ele ficou contando histórias de terror até agora! Falou que no escuro da noite aparecem fantasmas dos Hyuuga que foram escravizados no passado! E ele _sabe_ que eu tenho medo do escuro!

Sim, definitivamente Yuki é igual ao pai. Dou um sorriso ao abraçar a pequena herdeira.

Hinata – Não sabia que tinha medo do escuro querida. Sabia que quando eu tinha a sua idade eu também temia a escuridão?

"E foi tudo culpa de seu pai."

_Era uma noite escura, a energia havia acabado em toda a vila, então o Complexo estava iluminado por velas. A chama das velas criava sombras tremeluzentes e assustadoras, mas eu não tinha medo porque meu primo estava comigo._

_Neji sabia que eu tinha medo do escuro, por isso me levou para o local mais iluminado aquela noite: o salão de treinamento. Lá estavam reunidas várias crianças souke e bouke, na falta de iluminação todos eram iguais._

_O ambiente estava agradável, algumas crianças conversavam e até mesmo brincavam juntas, mas logo o ambiente propício encorajou um grupo de crianças mais velhas, incluindo meu primo, a contar histórias de terror._

_Num primeiro momento todos os reunidos estavam se divertindo, mas não demorou muito para os mais novos ficarem completamente aterrorizados e alguns começaram a chorar. Não eu. Eu sabia que meu querido primo estava ao meu lado e iria me proteger de todos os monstros, fantasmas e bruxas das histórias._

_Uma forte corrente de vento entrou por uma porta que estava aberta e as velas foram apagadas repentinamente. O caos foi total. Crianças chorando e correndo pelo espaço, as mães chegaram e tentando acalmar a todos nós. E um sentimento de desespero foi crescendo em meu peito._

_Hinata – Nii-san!_

_Neji não respondia meus chamados. Estava completamente sozinha em meio aquele caos. Senti as lágrimas caindo de meus olhos antes que conseguisse segurá-las. E foi então que o vi saindo por uma das portas._

_Corri atrás dele, as sombras das velas me assustando a cada passo._

Hikaru – Mesmo mamãe?

A voz de Hikaru me retirou de minhas lembranças.

Hinata – Sim querida. Eu tinha muito medo, mas consegui superá-lo com a ajuda do seu pai. Mesmo com ele tendo sido um dos maiores agravantes para o meu medo do escuro.

Os olhos de Hikaru brilharam com uma chama de alegria que logo sumiu quando novamente a porta se abriu.

Yuki – Maninha! Eu estava te procurando...

Os olhos de meu primogênito se arregalaram com a quantidade de lanternas de abóboras ao nosso redor.

Yuki – Mamãe! Elas estão geniais!

Hinata – Que bom que gostou Yuki. Agora você não tem algo a dizer a sua irmã?

Hikaru – Eu não quero ouvir! Não gosto mais de você!

O pequeno ficou magoado com a frase da irmã e uma pequena discussão se iniciou. Com um sorriso deixei que eles se acertassem, enquanto transformava em monstro a última abóbora.

_A única coisa que ainda conseguia enxergar de meu primo era o seu longo cabelo negro virando a esquina de outro corredor. Neji sempre fora mais rápido do que eu, tornando essa perseguição em algo praticamente impossível._

_Vários adultos perguntavam se estava tudo bem comigo, mas eu continuava a correr. Sentia como se nunca mais fosse vê-lo se não continuasse a procurá-lo. As lágrimas continuavam a cair, deixando meu rosto gelado._

_E foi então que o vi, ajoelhado no meio do jardim._

_Hinata – Nii-san!_

_Fechei os olhos, feliz por tê-lo encontrado, mas esqueci dos degraus da escada que levava ao jardim. Um momento de desespero e me preparei para a dor da queda que logo se seguiria, mas nunca aconteceu._

_Cai em algo macio e escutei um pequeno ai._

_Ao abrir os olhos vejo que estou em cima de meu primo e um corte sangrava em sua mão._

_Hinata – Nii-san desculpa! Não queria que se machucasse..._

_Neji – Tudo bem, Hinata. Eu estou bem._

_E ele me deu um de seus sorrisos. Tirei o laço de meu cabelo e o amarrei na mão de meu primo._

_Hinata – Por que você me deixou sozinha, nii-san?_

_Neji – Era pra ser uma surpresa, mas eu deveria saber que estava com medo. Você me desculpa?_

_Hinata – O que era pra ser uma surpresa?_

_Ele então se levantou e me entregou uma coroa de lírios do campo._

_Neji – Feliz aniversário Hinata._

_Um sorriso se abre em meus lábios quando ele colocou a coroa de flores em minha cabeça. O abraço bem forte._

_Hinata – Obrigada nii-san!_

_Ficamos abraçados por um tempo até que me lembrei que estávamos fora do Complexo, no meio da noite e no escuro. Antes que o medo tomasse conta de mim, no entanto, Neji me deitou ao seu lado e começou a me mostrar as estrelas e as constelações no céu da noite._

_Ficamos observando as estrelas e rindo enquanto criávamos novas constelações até que a luz voltou e meu pai e vários outros adultos brigaram conosco por estarmos deitados no chão._

A discussão de meus filhos terminou quando Yuki abraçou a irmã e se desculpou. Os dois me beijaram, desejando boa noite e foram para o quarto de mãos dadas.

Sorrio quando as luzes da cozinha se apagam e um par de braços me envolve, fazendo com que a faca caia ao lado do último monstro.

Neji – Antigamente você se assustava...

Hinata – Eu sei... Mas não preciso ter medo.

Trocamos um beijo apaixonado e a luz é novamente acesa. Neji está feliz com o meu trabalho com as lanternas de abóboras, ele tem certeza de que seremos a casa mais assustadora de Konoha.

Sorrio com a empolgação infantil de meu marido. Ele sempre gostou de histórias de terror e o Halooween é a sua festa favorita do ano. Desde aquela noite eu sei que não preciso mais ter medo do escuro. Não há nada lá além de uma promessa de sempre olharmos as estrelas quando não estivermos com sono.

_Hizashi – Neji, Hinata! Vão dormir agora!_

_Nós dois nos levantamos rapidamente e corremos para o quarto que dividíamos. Puxei meu futon para perto do de meu primo e me deitei ao seu lado. No meio da noite nos abraçamos e aquela foi a primeira vez que dormimos juntos._

**-----x-----**

**N/A:** Fic acabada! Espero que tenham gostado! ^^~

Mais importante que o resultado do concurso, espero que vocês tenham se divertido com a fic. Ela ficou meio fluffy e tals, mas até que gostei dela. ^^~

Em especial quero dar essa fic de presente para uma amiga muito fofa. Os fãs de NejiHina DEVEM conhecê-la porque ela é uma das melhores ficwriters que eu conheço desse gênero. ^^~

Fran-chan! Muito obrigada por todas as suas palavras de carinho e de consolo, é graças a elas que consigo escrever de vez em quando.

Espero que tenha gostado do presentinho! ^^~


End file.
